


Needed Me

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cute, Dancer Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Geek Mickey, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Reckless Driving, Sexual Content, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey kind of likes when Ian makes it clear how much he craves his attention.





	

"Can I come over?" Ian asks down the phone. His voice is deep and his breathing sounds thick. It does things to Mickey when he sounds like that. It only happens every time they're around each other.

"I-Ian it's...um, I was ge-getting ready for bed...now," Mickey says, wiggling his toes in his slippers. He's standing at his kitchen counter in his bathrobe and pajamas, watching his tea steep. Ian's been over before but never this late. He looks at the clock on the microwave and shakes his head.

Ian sighs, but not like he's annoyed. "Baby, please, it's nine thirty," he says.

Mickey stops stirring the two scoops of sugar he just put in his cup. He presses the phone closer to his ear and listens. His eyes go wide and his breath catches. He can hear fast, wet slapping sounds. "I-Ian, are y-you...pleasuring yourself?"

Ian hums, chuckling softly. It turns into a groan, as the sounds continue. "You fucking bet I am."

Mickey's spoon slips from his fingers and clatters onto the counter, splashing tea across the cheap granite. "Oh m-my..." his brain short-circuits for a minute. The slick sound of Ian's strong hand sliding up and down his shaft is in his ear and it's making his brain defer judgement to his own groin. He reaches for a dish rag and cleans up the mess, remembering doing the same when Ian absolutely had to have him the first time he'd come over. He blushed, biting his lip even though he knew Ian couldn't see his goofy smile.

"Please, Mick, I want you. I want you so fucking...bad...ugh...mmm....fuck," Ian continued to moan and grunt into Mickey's ear. It became muffled for a moment, as it fell between the sheets. It didn't stop Ian from getting louder so Mickey could hear him.

Mickey found himself pressing his dick into the counter, using the hard edge to ease the strain he felt. "Ian? I-Ian?"

Ian's voice came through loud and clear suddenly. "I want you to watch me. I need to see your beautiful eyes so I can bust."

"Ohh, goodness, I want...I want th-that too." He noticed the sounds on Ian's end had stopped, but he was still breathing hard and mumbling about what Mickey did to him and how hard he was. Mickey humped the counter a few times, whimpering when Ian chuckled at his labored breaths.

"See you soon." Ian hung up and Mickey collapsed onto the counter. It was late. He should be in bed, but now all he could think about was Ian in bed with him. He had been so nervous to let Ian see his place. It wasn't anything like where Ian lived. It was simple and and small. Just enough room for him and a few guests to get comfortable, but he hadn't really had much luck in the friend department. So it was just him mostly until he and Ian started dating. Ian loved it, though. He said it suited him well, and even liked his[ dragon](http://mhunter10.tumblr.com/search/dragon). That was all he could ask for, but as usual with Ian, things escalated quickly. And he was becoming more and more delighted by Ian's ever-present voracious appetite for him. He liked how it made him feel. He liked how easily Ian expressed his need in different ways. His favorite way was physically, of course, but that meant anything from cuddling to Ian railing him senseless. Mickey enjoyed every bit of it.

He completely abandoned his tea now, and went to sit in his reclining chair. He kept checking the time, willing Ian to get there faster, but hoping he was still being careful and obeying the rules of the road. Ian wouldn't do well with law enforcement getting in the way of his evening with his boyfriend. Boyfriend...Mickey liked being Ian's boyfriend. His phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at the picture and nearly fainted. Ian's dick was free of his jeans and resting prominently against his steering wheel, bathed in the red light of a traffic stop. He threatened to run it to get to him quicker. "Oh, Ian."  Mickey's dick sprang a tent in his pajama bottoms and he had to sit on his hands the rest of the time he waited to keep from touching himself.

Another ten minutes passed before there was loud excessive banging on his apartment door. Mickey immediately got up and answered it, only slightly embarrassed at what his neighbors might think, although they'd heard worse. Ian barged in and slammed the door. He dragged Mickey to the couch and pulled him down on top of him. Mickey couldn't even speak, he stuttered on nonsense words as he let Ian handle him just roughly enough to arouse him more. Ian grips his face and kisses him sloppily, licking at his lips and sucking them until they're swollen. Mickey doesn't complain. he fiercely kisses him back, grinding down into his lap. Ian is harder than steel and it feels fantastic against his ass. But he knows this isn't about him. Ian wants him, but not like that tonight. Ian shoves him aside so he can get his jeans down. He's not wearing any boxers. He positions Mickey between his legs and directs his face towards his leaking dick.

"Get it wet for me," he commands.

Mickey can't help but stare at first. Ian's dick is something to behold. It's big and long and pink and perfect in every way, and Mickey feels privileged. Anyone else could be in his place, but it's him. Ian has told him many times that he doesn't ever want anyone else because Mickey's so good. It makes Mickey feel even more lucky. He would do anything Ian asked of him whenever he wanted. Now, he looks up at Ian and their eyes meet. Ian's cock twitches in his hand. He's not wearing his favorite leather ring, which means he's not interested in making this long. Mickey takes it in his mouth, slowly sinking down on it. It tastes salty and good and like Ian. It's hot and thick against his tongue. It's marvelous, but even more so is Ian's face. He's watching him. He strokes Mickey's cheek and drags his finger along where his lips are stretched wide over him and wet with spit. He wipes the drool that drips down his chin when he deep throats him. Ian's eyes roll and he pushes Mickey off.

"Chair."

Mickey obliges, knowing how sensitive and on edge Ian is right now. Even from the beginning, in that bathroom at the club, Mickey had taken note of Ian's little quirk; his preference. Mickey makes sure to deploy it to his advantage sometimes, but mostly he just likes what it does for his self-esteem. Mickey never felt comfortable looking at people or having people look at him, especially with his glasses. But Ian loves his eyes and his glasses and him. All it takes is Mickey's undivided attention, and Ian's a wreck. He settles back in his chair across from the couch, and watches Ian spit into his hand and spread it over the head of his dick. He gets it wetter and spreads his legs. The hair on his thighs makes Mickey wish he could touch them, but instead he focuses on what Ian is doing. He switches between looking at his hand moving quickly, his heaving chest, his quivering legs, the vein twitching in his neck, the flush and sheen on his skin, and finally his eyes.

"Oh my fucking God, Mickey! Yeah, yeah....ugh...oh shit...so pretty," Ian strains out, as his hand moves at lightening speed. He doesn't alter the speed, but occasionally twists his wrist at the base and top.

Mickey's own cock is leaking in his pants. He pulls it out, just so Ian can see what he's doing to him, but he doesn't touch it. He doesn't say anything, although he can't help the little noises that escape. He teases Ian; edges him by dropping his eyes elsewhere. It doesn't matter where, but they aren't on Ian and that drives him crazy.

"Look at me...baby, need to see your eyes, need to see...so fucking good...so beautiful. Want to come so bad. Look at me," Ian repeats. It isn't demanding. It borders on the kind of needy that's so sexy it hurts.

But Mickey also needs it just as bad. He loves Ian's eyes too. He focuses on them again after starting up from the floor. He can't resist. It's captivating. He locks his eyes on Ian's and the redhead shouts loudly, shooting white sticky ropes. It goes everywhere, as he doesn't stop moving his hand until there's nothing left. Mickey's orgasm surprises him. It dribbles out and stains his shirt, but he doesn't think of moving to clean it up. Ian notices and grins at him. Mickey's face turns red and he fiddles with the belt of his robe, before meeting Ian's gaze again.

Eventually they move and fix themselves, glancing at each other and just smiling without speaking.

When Mickey is cuddled up close to Ian's side on the couch, they kiss and touch and just enjoy each other more. Ian whispers between kisses and speaks nice words into the heat of his neck.

"Would you...like some, um, chamomile?" Mickey asks quietly, then adds, "A hot beverage before bed helps you to...to sleep f-faster."

Ian chuckles. "I don't think I'll need help with that tonight. Do you?"

Mickey blushed, shaking his head. He fixed his glasses.

"You go ahead, though. I'll just..." he gestured towards the door and started to get up, but Mickey grabbed his arm.

"Stay," he said firmly. No falter or fumble. "Please stay...with me."

Ian meets his eyes and nods. "Okay."

Mickey kisses him. 


End file.
